


Sick Days

by BumbledBumbleBee



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbledBumbleBee/pseuds/BumbledBumbleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even superheroes get sick sometimes, and when they do all they need is a good friend as a pick me up. Shame this heroine isolates herself, but doesn't mean she's completely alone. Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

Regular day, regular workspace, regular regular regular.   
  
  
  
At least, that's what she'd hoped. Unfortunately, things do not often go her way, but what can you do? Meditating, was her current solution.   
  
Being ill was not often a problem with any of the Titans, and sick days were something they worked around. But in her state, it was not easy to work around and she had been pushed into staying behind from missions until she had fully recovered. When she was ill, it was harder for her to keep the reigns on her emotions, making everything go out of whack. She didn't want to hurt her friends, and she especially didn't want it to be because of her that they failed the mission.   
  
At the current moment in time, there was no mission at hand, so everyone was calmly hanging out while she was in her room.   
  
  
  
"Hey," Beast Boy started, looking around the room, only noticing three of his friends. "Cy, where's Raven?"   
  
The frown evident on his friends face was one that straight up said "do you not know?"  
  
"She's ill, dude. She's been bedridden for a whole day, how is it that you only notice now?"  
  
Really, he just thought she was going through some emo goth phase, and was staying in her room to be all dark and shit. But he had missed good opportune to help her get better and stay with her when everyone else was just leaving her out. He was going to try and make her illness irrelevant.   
  
  
  
A knock on her door was heard, making the drumming of her head worse. With a small groan, the door opened and Beast Boy came hurrying in with what looked like hand-picked flowers and a ham sandwich. She couldn't believe he had handled meat to make her that.   
  
"Hey Rae, the guys told me you weren't well and so I brought you these." Something to eat and something to make her feel even more dull than she already was.   
  
She didn't much feel like eating, as she was already feeling sick enough, but the thought still counted for something, even if not by much. "Beast Boy, you shouldn't be here. I'm contagious."   
  
Pretty much ignoring her words, he came and sat next to her on the bed, carefully removing his shoes but leaving his socks on to jump into the same bed as her. Placing the sandwich on her lap, she looked down at herself and sighed. "I am not presentable, BB. I'm white as a sheet with dark bags under my eyes and have stains on my tank top. I look silly, I can tough this out on my own." The longer she spoke the more cracks in her voice were revealed. The croaks and sadness in her eyes was evident, and Beast Boy couldn't help the soft smile gracing his features. "You look perfect, Raven. Nothing could change that, now hush up and eat your food. Even if it's just a little bit."  
  
At that moment, she felt a wave of affection wash over her, making the books fly off her shelf, slamming against the wall. The male next to her didn't seem too concerned, probably knowing what kind of state she was in, but stayed nonetheless.   
  
Although he may have been chatty, persistent and a little irritating, he was also one of the sweetest, most caring people she knew. Leaning over slightly she pressed a kiss to his cheek as a thank you, just as he was turning to speak to her, making the smooch land directly on his lips. A tingly sensation spread over her, but she kept it under control for the time being, looking down at the food in her lap and picking at it. Speaking was completely futile in this state, and the small gesture should've proved it, but alas, the timing made it seem like something else.  
  
Coughing quietly, she started to eat her food, watching him lift a gloved hand to his lips as though he wasn't sure if that actually happened, and she couldn't help the feeling pressing against her controlled façade.   
  
The face he pulled after was the cutest damn thing, and she couldn't help breach her carefully constructed cover to laugh quietly and roll her eyes.   
  
"So am I making your sick day better? Do you want me to tell you some of my amazing jokes?" He seemed so enthusiastic, but right now, she could not take it.   
  
With a deep sigh, rubbing her fingers to her temples, she replied quietly. "Please quieten down, Beast Boy. Just because I have been instructed not to move, does not mean your jovial attitude can come in here and harass me. I need to rest and have silence, so could you please go back and talk to Starfire or something?"  
  
Maybe she was being a bit blunt, but the second she rolled over and closed her eyes to sleep, she was met with silence. The bed sunk down after about a minute, managing to roll her slightly and two, large green fluffy arms wrapped around her. A snout was nuzzling into her messy hair and the fluffy creature was snuggling up to her. She knew it was Beast Boy, but she didn't know what he was. Felt like a panda but the markings weren't there. He was very warm, though, and so she turned in his arms and made herself comfortable. The soft fur was enough to put her at ease, but the second he shifted back to himself she found herself even more comfortable than before.   
  
"You don't have to push everyone away because you're ill, mama. I may not be the best at staying quiet, but I'll take care of you. I promise." Lightly, he pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead and she snuggled all the more close to him, allowing the scent of spices that followed him around lull her to sleep.   
  
  
She may not have realised it, but the last words she said before drifting off, were; "Thank's for not giving up on me."


End file.
